


浓夏日长 第36章

by Mrppp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrppp/pseuds/Mrppp





	浓夏日长 第36章

开放式厨房的大理石餐桌很大，乳白的桌面带着些许凌乱的花纹，强烈的反差把季琛小麦色的皮肤衬得更加漂亮，柔腻又带着温润的光，像一块待化的巧克力。

他横陈在桌子上，双腿因为太长只能折成M型踩在桌面，脚趾因为紧张扣在一起。空气中凉意袭来，刮起皮肤上的汗毛，季琛冷得抱住了双臂，刚好遮住被凉风激起的红粒。

刚刚吃了一半的蛋糕被切得有些碎，奶油被抹得到处都是，水果稀稀拉拉地掉在盘子里，而盘子就放在季琛的头颈旁。

刚刚不应该答应他的，他有些想逃了，但身上人幽幽的体香带着潮气，像雨后松木的味道，季琛又悄悄并了并双腿。  
  
“我的奶油蛋糕。”李泽承趴在桌子前，两手撑在季琛身侧，俯下身用舌尖勾起一团白色奶油。

奶油融在滚热的舌面，眼看就要化进嘴里，李泽承一口含住了看得痴痴的季琛的唇。

他们完全贴在了一起，季琛察觉到李泽承衣服扣子压在自己肋骨上的微痛。他睁着眼睛，似乎都能看到李泽承白得近乎没有血色的脸上细微的绒毛。

呼吸变得灼热，舌尖烫得季琛情不自禁颤了一下，作乱的舌头裹着奶油，涂满季琛的嫩滑的口腔，没放过任何一个角落，连舌根都甜得腻人。

奶油化在彼此的口间，香津浓滑，比刚刚还要甜个千百倍，两人分食着吞了下去。

只要触到他，李泽承一向控制不住力道，平时的沉稳自持可以在瞬息间崩溃。他喉头一滚，擒住了季琛的双手，舌头顶着季琛的上颚，撬开唇齿，紧紧压了上去，更加深入地探索着，研磨着。

情欲泛成了泪，雾蒙蒙模糊了季琛的双眼，又酝作细珠，汗津津渗出李泽承的鼻尖。

绕住彼此的唇舌，不由自主吞下渡过来的津液，含着爱意地轻轻撕咬吸吮，季琛本能地挺起胸膛，想要离他更近些。

李泽承却吻够了，他放开手，吐出被自己吃得殷红的唇瓣，复而又舔去季琛嘴角溢出的涎液，还带着奶油的回甘。

情欲绕身，巧克力连芯子都软了，轻轻一舔就能化成春水。大理石桌被磨得温热，季琛长腿勾住了李泽承的腰，往自己屁股带，眼里秋波湛湛，“操我。”

温柔地打开季琛的两条腿，李泽承欺身而上，一只手沾了满满的奶油，五指张开，顺着季琛额头缓缓涂下，“我还没吃够。”

整张脸变得脏兮兮的，季琛也不恼，伸出舌头舔掉沾在唇边的奶油，“我也要。”

眼神瞬间深邃难辨，李泽承的舌在季琛脸上游走，一寸寸吃掉涂上去的奶油。脸颊酥麻难耐，睫毛忍不住轻颤着，季琛泄出了几声呻吟。

脸上被吃得干净，明明没有了奶油，却比刚刚还要脏乱，在灯光映衬下水淋淋的。

食指伸进嘴里吃掉剩下的，李泽承又刮起蛋糕上一大层奶油。涂在季琛耳垂，点在颈窝，抹满锁骨。

他漫不经心地一点点吃季琛遍身的奶油，吃完一处就继续吃季琛的嘴，把还甜滋滋的舌送给他品尝。

季琛抱着李泽承的头，十指插入蓬松的发里，控制不住地揉搓着，耳肉被李泽承吸进了嘴里，佐以奶油啃咬吞吐，耳畔全是滋滋作响的水声，快意满盈。

空气中腻得粘稠，混上了不知道什么味道，都是又淫又荡的奶腥味。

红嫩发硬的乳粒也被奶油覆盖，李泽承一口叼住了左边，把整个小小的乳晕和旁边的皮肉都吃进了嘴里，一点也不客气的地吮吸，舌头裹着奶粒打转。

胸口疼得发麻又痒得难受，像只被捉上岸不停扑腾的鱼，季琛扭动着身体发骚，“快点...快点操我啊，哥哥。”

李泽承终于舍得松开嘴，两边乳首都被吃得艳红发肿，像两个小小的馒头，甚至被吸出了大片大片的红斑，乳粒都快被咬烂了，颤抖着点在牙印交错的馒头上。

“这里以后会不会出奶？嗯？”

“嗯...不会...又...又不会怀孕。”

李泽承置若罔闻，忍不住又吃住了奶粒，口齿不清地问他，“出了奶就给哥哥喝，给哥哥一个人喝，琛琛做哥哥的小奶牛。好不好？”

好不容易缓过劲来，又被李泽承不要命地啃，季琛浑身一抖，疼得倒吸一口凉气，“嘶......好...轻点！要被你嚼坏了！”

吐出似乎再用一点劲就要被咬掉的软粒，李泽承依依不舍地放过了不堪折磨的乳头。

长舒一口气，吐出的微风掠过敏感脆弱的乳尖，热痒布满全身，季琛哼出一声轻吟。

又吃完一层，巧克力蛋糕早就被高温融化了，李泽承手往季琛打开的阴户一摸，水得一塌糊涂。

“我的蛋糕化了，怎么办？”

季琛翘着屁股去迎李泽承的指尖，哼哼唧唧地，“化了，化了就快吃。”

“还有最后一口。”李泽承说完手又伸向了桌上的蛋糕。

季琛以为他又去刮蛋糕上的奶油，心里猜测着，两只手自己拨开了软融融的阴唇，脸红又期待地腹诽着李泽承的变态。

却没想到李泽承比他想象中的还要变态。

没想到季琛的动作间接方便了李泽承的玩弄，他轻笑着，看着季琛潮红的侧脸，中指一推，手里的东西毫无阻碍地滑进了紧致水腻的穴道里。

突如其来的异物侵入，季琛一下弹了起来，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“你干嘛！”

把人又按倒在桌子上，李泽承这次真的沾了奶油，一边涂抹在季琛粉嫩的阴茎上一边低语，“这次吃水果蛋糕。”

“你疯了吧！李泽承！烂在里面怎么办！”季琛收紧穴肉，内壁感受着异物的形状，却又不敢用力。

那是一颗葡萄。

“所以宝贝小心一点，等一下自己吐出来，我还要吃。”

“你！”

“乖。”

不容季琛反驳，剩下的奶油都被糊在了湿淋淋的穴口，和满屁股的水混在一起，散发着淫靡的幽香。

李泽承双腿跪在了地上，头靠近桌沿，沿着季琛的脚背舔了好一会儿，又含住他挺在小腹上奶油遍布的性器吞吐起来，舌苔在马眼上厮磨缠绵。

直把人玩得哆嗦着身子尖叫，石桌上湿淋淋地积起水来。阴唇瑟缩着，被烫化了不少的奶油搅着淫水糊在穴口上，一块白一块透明，奶液一般悬下来，脏兮兮的。

内壁叫嚣着空虚，因此葡萄在体内的感觉越发明显，季琛发抖都不敢用力，生怕进得太深就出不来了。

眼看白花花的水就要流到桌子上去，李泽承放过了季琛的阴茎，舌头一缠，把整个小穴吃进了嘴里。

好久没有被舔穴了，浑身像被抽了筋一样瘫下去，季琛呜咽一声，酥软得不知道怎么办才好，“哎呀...”

淫水和奶油化了一口，李泽承生怕漏出分毫，一滴不剩地吞了下去。

季琛撑起上身，看见李泽承毛茸茸的脑袋，和他翻起凝视着自己的眼眸，痴迷又狂热。他心头扯着小腹发酸，哆嗦着流水流得厉害。

李泽承稍稍放开了些嘴，“又甜又骚。”

“快，快舔，好多水。”季琛舔着下唇，趁机发浪，按着李泽承的头往骚穴凑。

“骚货。”狠狠拍一下他紧致的臀，激起小小一层肉浪，李泽承绷着舌头搅了进去。

穴腔撑开，被葡萄堵在里面的骚水一股脑地涌了出来，把大腿内侧都打湿了。舌头没有章法地抽插翻动，全身最软的肉被吸进灼热的口腔里大力嘬吮，季琛舒服得浑身抽搐。

李泽承加快嘴里的动作，厚舌贴着娇嫩的内壁细细磨动，轻而易举地掌握了季琛的快感。

弯曲着舌头往外掏，那颗葡萄被挛缩的穴肉不停往深处推，破开舌头进不到的内里，研磨着敏感的嫩肉，一层层叠加的电流传遍四肢百骸。

“啊啊...哥哥...要破了...葡萄要破了！”

季琛处在崩溃的边缘，舒服得下一秒就能喷出来，又不敢锁紧穴肉承受快感，怕葡萄会被他挤破。

两只手分开肥厚肿胀的阴唇，李泽承将舌头肏得更深，紧紧贴着深红的淫肉搜刮搅动起来，拇指按住充血透明的阴蒂快速波动，似乎是存心要让季琛失控。

淫水随时都会飞溅出来，穴肉锁紧了舌头痉挛，浑身又湿又软，季琛陶醉在灭顶的快感里，终于哀叫一声，蜷缩着身体喷了出来。

从内里涌出的骚水把葡萄推了出来，随着李泽承松开的嘴掉在桌子上。

破开了口的葡萄被淫水腌渍得软烂，整个被裹上一层水膜，尾部还挂着亮晶晶几丝粘液，连着潺潺吐水的穴肉。

李泽承两只两指捻起葡萄，软得快要夹不住，淫丝被拉长在空气中，还挂着几滴小水珠。微微张开嘴，吃了进去。

季琛本来还在高潮中懵怔着，见他这样一下被吓清醒了，“你干嘛！脏死了！”

说着就要去掰李泽承的口齿，可葡萄被玩得烂糟糟，带着淫液的甜腻，一进嘴就化了，李泽承轻轻一咽，吞进了肚里，每一颗细胞都满足得舒展，“好甜。”

“你气死我了！”季琛愤恨地要跳下桌，却被濒临疯狂边缘的李泽承救势一把抱了起来，不顾他的挣扎，将人按在了客厅的地毯上。

“不是要哥哥操吗？”李泽承双腿跨在季琛腰间，以兽交的姿势将他困在了身下，一只手制住他，一只手快速解开自己的裤子。

“不要！不...啊！”

季琛话都没说完，就被一根火热的硬物深深贯穿了，他有种喉咙都快被捅穿的错觉。

半骑在季琛身上肏干，上身覆在他背后，这个姿势他们很少用，因为太深了，而且这样李泽承微微上翘的阴茎正好戳在宫口，稍稍狂干几下季琛就会泄得一塌糊涂。

显然今天李泽承不打算让季琛好过，似乎因为是他的生日，做得过分一点也能被原谅，所以他大开大合地动作了起来。

“是不是哥哥的母狗？嗯？”一边说着羞人的话，一边全部抽出又全根没入，空荡的客厅里全是臊脸的啪啪水声。

心理快感也被满足，季琛意乱情迷地叫着，抬起一只手抓揉着自己的乳肉，“是...是哥哥的母...母狗...啊！”

敏感点被一下又一下不留余地地戳顶，穴口被绷得大开，含着阴茎不停夹弄，内里的穴肉被操得翻出来，又被抽得深凹进去。

水珠飞溅在地毯上，季琛失控一样发抖，哽着脖子，额头上的青筋凸起，呜咽一声，整个人一抽，被快感驱使着往前一弹，穴腔紧缩着把鸡巴喷了出去，失禁一样从穴道里射出一股稀白的骚水，溅到李泽承腿上。

“呜呜...不要这个姿势...会...会泄好多次，受不了。”

“有一分钟吗？就高潮了，果真是个母狗。”李泽承不顾他的哀求，把他箍得越发紧，重新操进泥泞红肿的穴里，不管不顾地冲刺起来。

“我...我也不想...受不了。”季琛颤着身子呜呜哭，层层媚肉绞紧了在深处抽插的阳具。

“那就数到60，不到60不准高潮。”微开的宫口被肏肿了，嘬着马眼吮吸，快感如电流漫身，李泽承半边身子都麻了，他膝盖分开了季琛的双腿，腰腹一顶，龟头直接夯进了深处的宫腔，又浅又凶地捅着。

“好，我...”暖流在腹腔蓄积，又被干得溢满每一寸神经，季琛感受着体内深重的耸动和后颈上被舔舐的酥痒，语不成句地喃喃。

“数！”等得没有耐心了，李泽承深深一插，逼他开口。

“啊...1...2...3...”带着哭腔呜咽着数数，尾音都是走调的。

每一次肏干都那么深，挺进宫口扩张着，阴囊毫不怜惜地重重击打在肉蚌上，绯红的穴肉被拉出来，骚水发白，打湿了纠缠的耻毛，极致的快感如同海潮将季琛淹没，他根本来不及数到60。

“...二十八...二十九...三...三十！嗯啊！哥哥！”

季琛神志不清，连偷懒都忘记了，不是二八，而是二十八，一下一下老老实实数着，白白拖延出不少时间。他受不住了，一只手抓住身侧李泽承汗湿的手臂，指腹都陷进了肉里，尖叫着潮喷。

高潮紧缩的穴肉把阴茎挤了出去，淅淅沥沥的小水珠洒在地毯上，阴唇不停颤抖。性器也胡乱吐精，半透明的精水喷了季琛一脸。

扶着鸡巴在在湿滑的穴肉上拍了两下，李泽承又闯了进去，咬着他的耳朵质问，“叫你数到60，怎么才数到30？”

“忍不住嘛...”季琛委屈得打嗝，脸蛋连着整片胸膛都是潮红，连淡麦色的大腿都透着粉。

肉棒又重新开始在体内鞭打，李泽承伸出一只手套弄着他半软的阴茎，又把小小的囊袋包在手里把玩。

身下的人变成了一颗熟透的桃子，浑身被糟得渗汁，桃肉也被捣得糜烂，肉和水融在一起分都分不开，淫情汲汲，爱欲恣恣。

季琛大张着腿承受，以为李泽承放过了他，刚想松一口气让欲望填满自己，就听见耳畔威胁到，“让你数到60，没听见是吗？”

折磨人的游戏又重新开始，季琛绷紧了每一丝神经哭吟着数起来。

“嗯...1...2...哥哥...哥哥...3...”

刚刚高潮过的穴腔敏感得轻轻一插就能溅水，季琛哪里能受得住，更别说数满一分钟了。

这次才堪堪念到19，季琛就嚎哭着喷了两人满腿，李泽承被穴肉绞得浑身经络血脉贲张，放开精关射满了季琛的宫腔，温热的精水像暖流，滋润了季琛每一寸内壁。

“谁让你喷的？嗯？”

“你...你太过分了。”季琛蜷缩着身体低吟，舒服得不断打着尿颤。

“宝贝不听话了。”李泽承揉搓几下晶亮的半软性器，满手的淫水泡沫，一挺腰又塞进了季琛吐精的穴道里。

“不听话就操到听话。”

高潮的余韵还在头顶回旋，四面八方的快感又将季琛覆灭，他哭得满脸是泪，怎么也逃不开，只能自暴自弃地放松了身体，闭着眼睛承受起来。  
  



End file.
